I'm Married, You Know
by Soap1
Summary: Ginny is married, but still keeps a healthy affair going on the side.  What happens in his office once a year?  Post Deathly Hallows.


"I'm married, you know," she said softly.

"So am I," he replied in a low voice, his breath tickling the side of her neck as he spoke.

"I have children," she continued, though her tone was less harsh as her body responded to his touch.

"I think one of them's mine," he said.

With that, her eyes popped open from their half-closed state of ecstasy. She turned to him, her brown eyes fiery.

"Say that again," said Ginny Potter harshly.

"Strawberry blond hair? And that nose!" he replied, pulling her close to him and kissing a line from her ear to her collar bone. "She's my daughter and you know it."

Ginny didn't answer. She just let her eyes fall closed once again, feeling the soft sensation of his lips against her skin and the coolness they left behind when he moved on. One of his slender hands was caressing her ruby red hair and the other was gently at her waist. He pressed his knee between her legs, letting her hot core rest against his thigh. As she began to arch her back, his leg provided much need stimulation to her clit, even through her pants. Heat was building in her abdomen and she could feel her pulse thumping between her legs.

"Draco," she gasped.

His mouth crashed onto hers, kissing her with fire and passion. These trysts were not commonplace, but they occurred often enough. He wasn't handsome in the classic sense. While Harry had a square, muscular build, a friendly gaze, and a crooked grin, Draco Malfoy was tall and lean with piercing grey eyes and striking features. Ginny didn't know what had first attracted her to him, but his guess that her daughter Lily wasn't Harry's certainly was not far from the mark.

His tongue wrested its way into her mouth and she whimpered as she felt one of his hands begin to massage her breast through her shirt. The heat in Draco's small office was becoming unbearable, the sexual tension palpable. Harry made love to Ginny so they could make children. Draco fucked Ginny because it felt damn good.

Draco pulled her shirt over her head, their lips breaking contact only for a moment. Ginny's trembling fingers fumbled at his buttons, and soon they felt skin touching feverish skin, both of them slightly damp with sweat already. Draco's mouth moved to her breast, just above the nipple, and licked and sucked voraciously while his thigh still pressed firmly against her aching center. It felt marvelous and Ginny's head dropped back with pleasure.

"Draco, you've got to stop that," she breathed. "If Harry sees..."

Draco's mouth moved back to Ginny's lips. He lifted her off her feet and sat her on his desk, his hands swiftly unbuttoning her pants. He slid them to the floor along with her panties, his lips following, and then brought his mouth to her pussy. She could feel the warmth of his breath centimeters from her core, which was begging to be touched, to be licked, to be taken.

After a moment of tense patience, Draco's mouth pressed into her clit. His tongue slid over it expertly and Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her small hand grasped his platinum hair, forcing his tongue further against her quivering pussy. It didn't take long. Draco was good at this, and she never got it at home. Her center convulsed in pleasure and she arched her back, unable to contain her moan of pleasure. She shuddered, feeling the tingling sensation spread all over her body.

Before she could even recover, his mouth was kissing hers again, and she could taste her own arousal on his lips. And before she could realize what had happened, his cock was fully sheathed in her warm, wet pussy. He let out a grunt and paused, his head buried against her shoulder. Her hands grasped his back as he started picking up a rhythm. Draco's hands held her hips in place, almost bruisingly, as he pumped in and out, slow and deep. Ginny felt pleasure wash over her. i This /I was fucking. Her nails dug into his back as his thrusts became faster and deeper. She began to feel tension building in her core once again as his cock brushed past the sensitive spot halfway into her pussy. It wouldn't be long...

"Gin, you're so wet, so hot," Draco hissed. "I can't hold off much longer."

"Almost there," she murmured.

She could feel him trembling as he tried to hold back his orgasm. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge. It was like fire licking her insides, filling her with pleasure she hadn't felt since her last affair with Draco.

"Yes," she whispered. "Fuck, Draco, that's it..."

He thrust hard and fast now, his face screwed up with the effort of holding back. Her nails were dug deep into the skin on his back as she felt his cock sliding in and out of her dripping pussy, hitting exactly the right place in side of her.

She came like a waterfall, her whole body shaking and wetness spilling from her entrance. She moaned in ecstasy, red hair flying as she threw her head back. Draco pounded hard twice more into her shivering body before his own release took him. He let out a strangled cry and was still, his cock still buried to the hilt inside her.

They were both panting, both sweating. He pulled out of her, watching her glistening pussy as he slid away from it. It wasn't often enough that he got to enjoy the gorgeous minx that was Ginny Potter.

They dressed in silence, but before Ginny could leave his office, he grasped her arm. Pulling her close to him, he covered her mouth with his once more.

"Same time next year?" he whispered.

Ginny could only blush.


End file.
